Accident
by David115
Summary: This is it! The lemon that you wanted to see! It was an accidental one but you guys wanted to see it so here it his. Not much else to say, no plot just shameless smut. Hope you like it. If you haven't read "Till Death Do Us Part" then this might not make sense but if you just want to read a lemon then go ahead! *Pure Smut* Enjoy! Natsu x Layla x Female OC


**Accident**

 **A/N: Hello there! Me again. Well, here it is. The lemon from "Till Death Do Us Part" Chapter 2. You pervs wanted to see it so here it is! I still love you tho ;3. Not much else to say, enjoy and tell me what you think. If you haven't read "Till Death Do Us Part" then this might not make sense but if you just want to read a lemon go ahead! Enjoy! *OOC* *AU* *LEMON***

* * *

 **Unexpected Lemon:**

More time passed and Natsu was on the brink of insanity. Being cooped up in this space of nothing but blue and white was driving the dragon slayer mad. Layla on the other hand was doing quite fine, she found herself entertained by the pinkettes childish anticts. She didn't want to let Natsu know, but the only reason why she was in here was because she didn't want to leave the dragon slayer by himself, that and she really enjoyed his company. In all reality she could've left anytime she pleased but being with Natsu was actually quite fun, though she wouldn't let Lucy know that. She would have a heart attack.

"MAN! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsu yells, tugging at his hair. He was pacing back and forth and sweating like crazy. He was just in his pants and boots, shedding his cloak, sash and suprisingly his scarf. Leaving his entire upper half bare with the exception of the bandages on his arms. "I'M GOIN CRAZY! I NEED AIR I CAN'T BREATHE!" Natsu's fuse was running short, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stay in this place.

Layla for her part was looking away from the ripped dragon slayer with an impressive blush on her face. She was fidgiting like crazy, being abstinate for as long as she had was really killing the poor woman. Being trapped with a hunky, warm, muscular dragon slayer was not working in her favor.

 _"Keep calm Layla, keep calm. This is Lucy's bestfriend and love intrest, you must keep you're personal desires under control. So what if he could run you into the ground with that monster stanima he has. He's far too young although that makes it even hotter"_ She thinks worriedly, her blush and desire intensifying 10 fold.

Her restrain was running short and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to resist the alluring temptaion of having the dragon slayer rock her world. She spares a quick glace in Natsu's direction and immedieatly regrets it. Sweat was cascading down his muscular form and his hair added a wild sexy look to his already perfect physiqe. He was sitting on the floor with one of his legs proped up with an arm resting ontop. His other leg was fully extended foward and his other arm held himself up. _"WHY! Why does he have to be so perfect! Those god like abs and his strong arms. Ohhh~ I just want him to hold me!"_ Lalya lick her lips hungrily and feels a long forgotten heat begin to pool in her nether reigons. It was far too late for the blonde.

 _"Sorry Lucy but I can't take his teasing anymore!"_

Layla then without any warning pounces Natsu. His eyes widen in shock when he see's the blonde's face. A mixture of lust and need where present behind her chocolate eyes and Natsu could honestly say that he was anticipating what might happen next.

"Natsu~" Layla says in a sultry voice.

Natsu stops and shivers directly. She was straddling him and was very lighly grinding on his ever growing manhood. His demon side was beginning to react and his lust was taking form.

"L-Layla wh-what are yo-you doing?" He stammers out.

Layla smiles. "I can't take you're teasing any longer Natsu-kun. You've sealed yourself now." She says seductively.

Natsu was about to retort but Layla's soft plump lips silenced him. He wanted to fight but she tasted soooo goood! Like vanilla and honey. He groans at the taste and Layla takes this as an oppourtunity to worm her tongue into Natsu's warm wet mouth. He tasted of spices and smoke, simply divine.

She does so and both slippery organ meet. Layla moans out in ecstacy and intertwines her tongue with Natsu's. Both organs fought for dominance and saliva was beginning to leak from the the sloppy kiss, turning on Layla even further. The two soon begin pulling away and licking the others tongue, over and over, licking the others extended tongue.

"Layla." Natsu growls as her pushes her on the floor casuing her to squeak. He begins smelling her neck and tracing his tongue along her throat causing the blonde to mewl. "I want you.." He mutters husklily. Layla whimpers in response and screams out in pleasure when he begins to suck on the exposed skin of her neck.

"Vanilla..." He whispers as he releases her sweet skin with a wet pop.

"Natsu~ More~" Layla moans. Lust was clouding her mind and all coherent thoughts of stopping where throw out the window. _"Sorry Lucy..."_ She thinks but at this very moment, the only thing she cared about was Natsu and what he was doing to her body. Consequences be damned she was going to get fucked.

Natsu smirks and nuzzles her hair, growling lowly. "You've woken up the demon." He whispers darkly.

Layla shivers and bites her bottom lip, moaning softly. "Show me." She says with labored breath.

Smiling. Natsu grabs Layla's dress and tears it harshly from her body, her breasts and sex being revealed to his eyes. He drinks in the milky skin of the goddess and feels his pants tighten. Her breasts where still perky and her pink tips stood ready for attention. Her sex was swollen and flooding, a true sign of her arousal. A golden bush sat atop his desire and her hair layed sprawled out on the white ground. Oh Mavis he was going to have fun today.

"Mine..." He growls.

Layla gasps and arches her back at Natsu's voice. She wasn't at all worried about Natsu seeing her naked, the lust took care of that, but the sound of Natsu calling her his triggered something in the woman. Something she's never experienced before. She couldn't describe it but it felt right.

"Your's!" She moans. Arching her back and pressing her bare chest to Natsu's, shooting an arousing spark through the two.

Natsu growls and lowers himself onto the woman, both moaning in unison as their skin comes into heated contact. Once lowered Natsu captures her lips in a fierce battle of wills, both not wanting to submit to the other but in the end Layla fell and Natsu was awarded with tasting her entire mouth. His tongue explored every nook and crany of her mouth and Layla basked in the feeling of being devoured, moistening even further.

"NATSU!" Layla screams when Natsu leaves her mouth and attacks her breasts.

His tongue was scolding hot and he seemed to be knowing what he was doing. Now her sex life with Jude was very basic, missionary, 5 minutes of laying there and then the clean up. Nothing like she was experiencing now. This feeling of pleasure was all new to her and she was determined to make it last.

Swirling his tongue around the hardened peak and then dragging his it across was becoming too much for the inexperienced woman as she began to tremble. She clung to Natsu's head and just let moan after moan escape her mouth. A foreign feeling began to pool in her heat and stomach; She was nearing climax, only ever achieved by herself.

"N-N-Natsu! I-I-I'm gon-CUMMING!" She was ended when Natsu snapped on her nipple, breaking the skin as well as her mind. White exploded in her vision and a warm liquid began to shoot from her breasts.

Milk.

Natsu made her cum so hard that she expelled from her core as well as her breasts. He savored the liquid and took as much as she offered him, only prolonging her orgasm. He felt good. He didn't even have to touch her breasts, only lick one and he made her cum. Thank the heavens for his lust.

After what felt like an eternity, Layla comes back down gasping for breath.

"Oh Natsu... That was amazing." She says breathless.

He smirks and begins to massage her bust, rolling the globes of flesh in his hands and stoping to tweak her nipples. This reignited Layla's core and the heat began to pool once more.

"Ngh. Natsu! Please eat me! My body needs you! Push you're tongue into my pussy and taste me!" She yells shamefully, her features tainted in red.

Natsu stops is assault and sits up to look at the woman, blush on his face. "Damn you're sexy." He whispers.

Layla blushes but feels herself become aroused at being called sexy. She sure felt it but hearing Natsu say it was just the cherry on top.

With a lust driven action, Layla pushes Natsu to the floor and moves up on him until her weeping core was directly over his blushing shocked face. She was panting and blushing but had a shy smile despite it all. Her essence was dripping onto his face and that alone caused Layla pleasure but she knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Eat me." She says and then drops onto his face, covering her lips with his own.

"AHHH~" Layla moans out, head throwed back wide eyed and tongue extended out. She gripped Natsu's hair tight and began to thrust her hips foward to meet Natsu's hot tounge, humping his face.

"YES! YES! YES! Plunge into me! Taste me! Taste me!" She yells out, completly taken over by lust.

Natsu was enjoying this. She tasted as good as she smelled and she was so soft and warm. Her muscles constricted around his tongue almost forcing his it to stay embeded in her.

"AHH~ You're tongue is inside me~ It's wiggling inside my most sacred place~" She says witout shame. Oh if Lucy was hearing her now.

Natsu had hit her g-spot when she screamed out and the things she was saying made him want to cum. With a muffled grunt Natsu spreads her lips with his two fingers and allowed himself more access to her sweet flesh. His other hand was on her left breast, massaging the orb skillfully.

"NATSU! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM!" Layla yells in warning but Natsu didn't hear it. Instead he when faster, thrusting his tounge in and out of her slit and groped at her chest with even more strenghth.

"You're tongue! You're tongue is going to make me cum!" She yells out and with frantic thrusts of the hips and curses on her lips she exploded. Coating his face with cum.

"NATSU-KUN!" Layla bellows, her back arched and head throwed back. She had a savage smile on her blushing face and her tounge had fallen out of her mouth. Saliva dripped from her chin and her eyes held nothing but mass pleasure.

Natsu lifts her hips off of his face and allows himself breath. He slides up until Layla's core was back on his crotch. She falls and without thought forces a kiss on him and plundges her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself in his mouth. She moans at the erotic jesture and continues the passionate kiss, both oblivious to the flash of golden light and the now shocked woman standing off to the side of the two lovers.

"L-L-Layla?" The woman calls out.

The two heard nothing and continue to kiss with passion, their flavors mixed and Layla's cum added to the mix, making it almost orgasmic. The newly arrived woman stood shock at the two getting it on right in front of her! Have they no shame!?

"LAYLA!" The woman yells but all in vein. The couple was too involved in their own world.

Natsu and Layla continue to kiss until Layla pulls away, a thick bridge of saliva connecting their extended tongues.

"Natsu-kun.." She says queitly. "I think I'm in love." She reveals, blush on her face. This shock's our pinkette as well as our new woman friend.

"W-What?" Natsu says. Not believing what he's heard.

Layla was about to reason but a female voice broke her out of trance.

"LAYLA! Just what are you doing!?" She yells, startling the two.

"KYAAA! Ava!? What are you doing here!?" Layla demands, sitting up behind Natsu to cover her shame. She was blushing like mad and Natsu just looked confused.

"I should be asking you! What!? You thought you could just fuck here and get away with it!? Where is you're pride woman!?" The woman now know as Ava fires back.

Layla frowns and grows angry with the woman. She's just inturupted something important. "Grr. Just get out of here Ava! I'll call you when we're ready." Layla says pushing her breasts onto Natsu's back.

"Like hell! I'm not letting a man like this be alone with you. You selfish cow you let him do all the work didn't you." Ava accuses. She then points at Natsu's tent. "Look! You haven't even pleasured him yet! What kind of woman are you!" She screams. Oh the irony...

Layla becomes furious. "Oh no! Oh hell no! You will not take him from me! He's mine dammit!" She rages.

Ava smirks as she begins to walk seductively up to Natsu and kneels infront of him. "She hasn't even touched you yet has she?" She asks, lightly running her hand up Natsu's thigh.

Natsu had no idea what was going on. Here was another goddess and she seemed to want to fuck him too. She had white hair done in a Japanese style bun, piercing red eyes and a white kimono. She was hot! Natsu was feeling like the luckiest man alive right now.

"Answer me cutie." Ava again asks.

Natsu swollows the lump in his throat but couldn't speak. Instead he nods a no, making the goddess smirk.

"NATSU!" Layla yells emabarrassed.

Ava chuckles. "So you're name's Natsu? Fitting name for such a hot man." She says with a sultry edge, gliding he hand up and down Natsu's bare torso, coy smile making its way to her face.

"Ava! Stop he's mine!" Layla yells tugging Natsu away from Ava's grasp.

Ava scoffs. "Oh come on Layla, from what I can see there's more than enough to go around. How about sharing. Besides, It's not like we'll ever get any again." She says. Mumbling the last part.

Layla takes a moment to let Ava's words sink in. She was right, they would never have this oppourtunity again. No one else would do and it seems they both wanted Natsu. She bites her lip and contemplates on what to do. "C-Can you help me please him?" She asks shyly.

Ava smirks. "Of course dummy. We're best friends, I'd never do this with any other man but this one. From what we've seen from watching him his whole life, he's a keeper. Lets show him what real pleasure is. You're the only woman I'd ever consider doing this with." She finishes, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

With a deep breath Layla nod. "Okay lets do this." She says with determination. She knew that she'd never be able to sate Natsu's lust by herself. She didn't want to admit it but she needed help. Atleast it's her best friend.

In another flash of golden light, Ava is left completly bare. Her massive breasts being exposed as well as her bald slit. Natsu stares at the woman and was in awe at her beauty. Her breasts where much larger than Layla's but Layla had the bigger ass. Licking his lips he eyes her like prey, a low rumble emmiting from his throat.

"Like what you see?" Ava asks seductively, putting her arms ontop of her head. "The goddess of Mercy and Beauty never dissapoints." She adds.

Natsu snaps.

He tackles the woman to the ground and claims her lips roughly, savoring her unique taste of roasted almonds.

Ava moans on contact and on instinct wraps her arms and legs around Natsu's muscular form, fighting his tongue with her own and blushing all the same. The two kissed hungrily and sloppily, exciting the two greatly. They where as horny as teenagers and wanted to sate the others lust.

Feeling left out, Layla moves to Natsu's side and boldly begins to take off his pants. She unbuckles his belt and slips it off completly. Ava's legs where in the way so she unhooks them from Natsu's hips and begins to tug his pants down, accidently taking his underwear with them.

A blush that rivaled the redness of a tomatoe coats Layla's shocked face. _"H-H-He's huge!"_ She shouts internallly.

Natsu was a good 10 inches and thick too. It was throbbing and the veins almost seemed to call out to be touched, and she does.

With a tentive hand, she grips the base of Natsu shaft and bites her lip while squeezing her thighs together. It was rock hard and as warm as a torch. The thought of this inside her made her moan and moisten even further. Slowly but surely she begins stroking his member, using both hand. Natsu soon begins to moan into his and Ava's shared kiss and Ava smiles thinking its her doing.

Layla begins to stroke faster, panting heavily and twisting his head with vigor. Her tongue out like a dog in heat.

"Fuck..Layla." Natsu moans breaking the kiss.

Ava looks down Natsu and see's Layla jerking the dragon slayer off with and erotic look on her face. One look at Natsu showed he was enjoying it and she sighs. "I guess it can't be helped." She says.

She then pushes Natsu to his side and slides from under him. Natsu lays on his back and closes his eyes, trying to regualte his breathing.

Layla and Ava both move to either side of Natsu's hip and nod at eachother. Layla grips Natsu again and resumes her ministrations. Ava undoes her hair and goes to Layla to do the same. Once fully exposed, she goes back to her side and helps Layla in pleasing Natsu.

Feeling two sets of hands on his erection made Natsu almost cum. "Fuck!" He hisses when Ava licks his member from top to bottom.

Layla not wanting to be out done does the same nad the two soon begin to lick at Natsu's manhood like a lolipop. Both took turns licking at Natsu's shaft and sometimes brushed tounges making the moan.

"Oh Mavis.." Natsu moan when Layla boldly takes Natsu's tip into her mouth.

Ava gasps. "Hey I wanted to do that!" She says childishly.

Layla smirks around Natsu's phallus. With a swift motion of the head, she takes half of Natsu into her mouth and hums in pleasure. The hum causes Natsu to arch abit and grab onto her head, thrusting harshly into her mouth. He soons begins to slam in and out of her mouth, fucking her throat. Lewd slurping noises, gagging sounds, and pleasure filled screams soon fill the void and Ava just watches with awe at Layla's apparent skill. She was swirling her tongue around him almost expertly and used the muscle to play with his tip. This was her first time preforming oral. Hard to believe.

Natsu continues to pound away at Layla's mouth and soon felt his orgasm approaching. With a harsh tug of her hair, he rips her from his cock and watches her gasp for breath, a savage smile on her blushing features.

"Fantastic!" She says sexily, fingers toying with her folds.

Natsu was too gasping for breath but soon was gripped by another pair of hands. Ava was eagerly strocking him and was smiling lewdly.

"Oh Natsu~ What about little ole me? Stand up and let me show you what a real face fuck is." She says lewdly.

Layla blushes but doesn't answer, she too wanted to see what it looked like.

Standing, Natsu goes infront of Ava who is on her knees with a sultry smile on her face. She takes her two massive breasts and smothers Natsu cock between them, casuing Natsu to moan. The warm, soft globes of flesh giving him an all new feeling of pleasure. With a smile she begins to stroke Natsu's cock with her bust, eyeing him the entire time.

"Does it feel good Natsu-sama?" She ask.

Natsu doesn't reply and just basks in the feeling.

Ava smiles and takes some of Natsu into her mouth, looking over at Layla who was fingering herself to the scene. She enjoyed his taste to say the least. She's been with a few men during her human life, seeing as she wasn't born a god but made so she knew what she was doing. She found all the spots that set him off and attacked them. Using her tounge to lick the underside of his shaft and swirl around his tip was having orgasmic effects.

Releasing him with an audible pop she smiles. "Fuck my face!" She yells wickedly.

Natsu does so and grabs the sides of her head and begins to thrust in and out of Ava's mouth creating the same noises as before. Natsu was able to go deeper inside of Ava's mouth and hers felt noticably warmer but abit looser. Still an awesome fuck. Ava was in complete shock, she never knew such an act could feel so good and she soon found herself touching herself.

After a few more minutes of bliss, Natsu again felt his orgasm approaching. He still felt it was all to soon and pulls Ava off his cock, coaxing a cry of displeasure from the woman.

"Not yet..." Natsu pants out, falling on his back.

Ava whimpers but shakes it off and kneels next to Natsu.

"Aww~ I was close." She teases.

Natsu chuckles and again attempts to catch his breath.

Layla then too goes next to Natsu and again kneels next to Natsu.

"So what's next?" She asks impatiently.

Ava gives a sexy smirk and grabs her bust. "Time for us to both use our assets." She then moves over Natsu abit and wraps his cock in her breasts again. "Do the same." She tells Layla. Layla was abit hesitent but complies and smothers a side of Natsu's cock with her own breasts. Soon Natsu's cock is devoured by their busts but a good 3 inches of him still stuck out.

Smiling deviously, Ava descends on Natsu's length and begins licking him. "You too." She commands seeing Layla do nothing.

Both women begin moving their breast's up and down Natsu's cock while licking away at what was left. The two women where complety insync **(A/N: Lol)** and moved as one.

"You two are amazing." Natsu moans, his hands clutching at his sides.

Soon his orgasm begins to build again but he let it happen this time. The combined pleasure of both women was intoxicating and he would end with it on his mind.

The two women where moaning and panting, blushes on their faces. They where meeting the others tongue and it turned the girls on something fierce. Their nipples where also scraping against the others and only added to the pleasure.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Natsu shouts as he begins to thrust his cock wildly up between their masses of flesh.

Ava's and Layla's moans soon grow louder and their tongues work harder at getting Natus off.

Faster! Faster! Faster!

"FUCK!" Natsu roars, shooting his cum all over the two females.

"AHHH~" Both women moan in ecstacy.

Natsu painted the two with cum and was working hard to regain his breathing. That was the best orgasm he's ever had and he knew their was more to come.

"Ahh~ Natsu-sama their so much~" Ava moans, eyeing the white sticky substance on her body.

Layla was too eyeing the liquid but off of Ava's body. She was infactuated with her voluptious form. She looked so good covered in Natsu's cum and she wanted to taste it... Off her body.

She then tackles Ava and begins to furiously make out with the white haired woman. Ava is thrown off by this but succumbs to the kiss and fiercly kisses back. Layla soon pulls away and begins to lick at Ava's cum covered form, Ava returning the favor and doing the same.

Natsu just sat back and watched the two women attack eachother, eating his cum off the others body. His erection comes back full force and it was almost painful to watch the two clean the other.

After a moment of pure licking the others form, the two women pull away with blushes.

"Well that wa-"

"Delicious." Ava finishes for Layla.

They then begin laughing sheepishly and stop when they hear a low growl from behind. What they saw made them gush.

Natsu had fully succumbed to his demonic tendencies. The lust of his demon was hungry and it was hungry for them.

Black markings covered his arms and the sides of his face, his eyes turned crimson save for black slits and red pupils, his scales completing his arousing form.

Ava and Layla begin whimpering, their eyes begging for him to fuck them.

Natsu's saw the look in their eyes and smiles with sinister intent.

"Get over here Layla..." Natsu demands darkly.

Layla who was now on her knee's whimpers with desire and squeezes her thighs together. Rising from the floor, she goes towards Natsu and he kisses her deeply causing her to quiver. He slowly and gently lowers her to the floor and hovers over her. Layla digs her hands into his pink hair and wraps her legs around his waist. The two kiss passionately and completly forget about the masturbating woman off to their side, here at this very moment, only the other mattered.

Grinding his length along Layla's nether lips he savors in the warm wet feeling. Layla was beginning to writhe under Natsu. His hard cock was driving her crazy and she needed it right now!

"Natsu! Fuck me! Fuck me hard right now!" Layla screams out, red in the face.

Natsu smirks. "You're wish is my command." He says and with one swift thrust is buried deep inside Layla's core.

"It's inside~" Layla squeals in pure pleasure, a smile and blush on her face.

Without restraint, Natsu begins to pound into Layla's hot wet hole, relishing in the lewd noises they where creating. She was tight, warm and wet. It was simply fascinating and indescribable. The way she molded around him and the way she held him where something that the dragon slayer could get used to. He didn't know it at the time but this was the effects of his demonic side taking control. His dragon side was being fully supressed and in return he was able to be with a woman that wasn't him mate. He was feeling for the first time a womans comfort.

Shaking off the feeling, Natsu concentrates on the task at hand. He was slamming into the buxom blonde with such ferocity that the sound of their skin meeting in thick slaps filled the void.

"OHH~ You're filling me! I'm so full with you inside~" Layla mewls.

She felt every part of Natsu inside of her and could feel him breaching her womb. It was the best thing she's ever expiereinced. With a cry, she begins to claw at Natsu's back and clung to the pleasure.

"You're so deep! MORE!" She begs, tightening even further around Natsu.

Natsu grunts and picks up the pace untill his hips became nothing but a blur. He was devestating Layla's sex and she was loving every second of it.

"YES! YES! YES! YEEEESSSS!" She chants as she breaks and cums on Nastu, spraying him with her essence. Her first orgasm with a man finally accomplished.

Breathing heavily, Layla feels herself being flipped over and placed on her hands and knees. Infront of her is Ava who is also close to climax.

Without warning Natsu plunges back into Layla's pussy and again begins to fuck her, this time from behind.

"AHH~ So deep~ So strong~" Layla moans head thrown back.

Taking the oppourtunity, Natsu grabs a fist full of her blonde hair and tugs her head back, loving the erotic sounds she was making.

"Natsu~ Not so rough~ My body is feeling numb~" She cries out im pleasure.

Natsu smirks and continues his pounding, watching her thick ass rippling with every thrust. He was pounding strongly into the woman, now that she had been thouroughly taken care of he was chasing his own release.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Layla curses. Natsu's pounding was too much and she could feel her final orgasm approaching.

"N-N-Natsu!" She warns.

He grunts in response. "M-M-Me to." He moans.

Layla and Natsu then begin to frenzy. Thrusting wildly at the other. Their skin slapping was all that could be heard, Layla's moans being drowned out.

"L-Layla. I need to pull out." Natsu says hastily.

Layla screams in response, Natsu hit her g-spot.

"NOOO~ Inside~ I want to feel you inside~" She screams.

Natsu grunts and moves faster and quicker, everytime Layla tightening around him.

"YES! Fill me! Make me your's! Make me you're bitch!" She cries and with one final backwards thrust she cums, falling onto her face screaming.

"NATSUUUU!"

"LAYLAAAA!"

Natsu ended with her and falls to his back, slipping out of her with a wet pop.

Panting heavily, Natsu closes his eyes in an attempt to sleep but fails to hear Ava's orgasmic cries. She's been fingering herself to the scene the whole time and now it was her turn. Recovering quickly, she crawls on her hands and knee's towards Natsu and straddles his waist, grinding her core on his horn.

"Ava..." Natsu moans, grabbing her waist and rocking her. His lust wanted more.

Ava smiles. "You forgot about me. I want my turn.." She says sexily.

Natsu says nothing and nods, his erection fully present now. Smiling to herself, Ava rises and lines Natsu's cock with her pussy and having enough foreplay fully impales herself on him, squatting over his cock.

"OH MY GODS!" Ava screams in pleasure.

She almost felt heself cum at the feeling of Natsu entering her. He was pushed up agaisnt her womb and she felt all of him. Her back was arched and a smile graced her blushing face. She looks over at Layla and see's her passed out with swirls in her eyes, cum leaking from her pussy. She'd be like that shortly.

Rising her hips, she looks at Natsu and moans then slams down onto him, crying out in pleasure.

"OH~ So much~" She says.

Natsu grunts and begins helping her move on his cock. Lewd squishing noises where being echoed through the void and Ava was squirting on Natsu's chest.

"Damn you're erotic." Natsu pants out.

Ava squeezes tighter on Natsu and moans. "Ahh~ You're sexy talk is nice~" She says exotically.

Smirking deviously, Natsu slows her movements and helps her along. "Come on Ava. Fuck me. Show me what a goddess can really do. Don't make me go wake up Layla, use that pink pussy and fuck my brains out!" Natsu says. Sexy talk wasn't really known to the dragon slayer but it felt right at the time.

Ava gasps and arches again, moving her hips up and down Natsu's cock.

"FUCK YES~ MORE MORE MORE! She screams, slamming repeatedly onto Natsu.

She was feeling her coil tighten to the point of breaking but she wanted it to happen. She needed to have.

"CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" She says as she end, collapsing on Natsu's chest, spasming like crazy.

Smirking again, Natsu maneveur and stands, hooking his arms around the backs of Ava's knees lifting her in the air. Ava who had no time to recover wraps her arms around Natsu's neck and steadies herself. She could feel Natsu pushing against her entrance and pushes more.

"FUCK ME NATSU! USE THAT HUGE COCK AND FUCK ME!" She yells shamefully.

Natsu dose exactly so. He pushes into her and begin to piston in and out of her. Her breasts where bouncing around crazily and the shameless expression on her face was exilerating.

"YES YES YES! MORE PLEASE MORE!"

Natsu was thrusting as fast as he could and could feel her tightening once more around him. He too felt his end draw near and grips onto her even tighter.

"A-A-Ava!" Natsu warns.

"INSIDE INSIDE INSIDE! I WANT IT!" Ava moans out.

She was meeting his hips with her own and knew this orgasm was going to be explosive.

The two began slamming into one another, the sound of thick meaty slaps in the air. Both stared deeply into the others eyes and shared a final tounge filled kiss before going over the edge.

"NATSUUUUU!" Ava screams, her back arching like a bow. She completly threw her upper body back with her arms above her head. A gleam was in her eyes and her tounge was extended out of her blushing face. An erotic finish for an erotic scene.

Natsu hisses through closed teeth and cums with the woman, sitting back down with the woman in his arms.

He releases her and she falls to his side, snuggling close. He soon feels Layla do the same, seeming to have finally woken up. He wraps an arm around the two and listens to their soft breathing untill they where asleep. Today sure was stange. His demon side had allowed him to take two women who where not his mate without consequence. His dragon side would have never allowed such a thing but he's just done it. He didn't dwell on it too long and just layed in the two womans embrace. Even if it was just a one time thing, it felt nice to feel a womans comfort. At this moment at this very time he felt calm, like nothing was wrong. Finally a moment of rest.

* * *

 _ **"Baby Please...Would You End You're Night With Me..."**_

* * *

 **A/N: OMFG! 6000+ words of pure smut?! What's wrong with me!? I'm a terrible perverted person for doing such a thing. I blame The Weeknd! That music has you feeling some type of way. What'd you think? I am ashamed I did this and I hope you can forgive me :,( I feel sorry for my beta lol. He has to read this smut, poor guy :3 anyway, shout out to him! I'd like a review and a fav? Please? Off smut I don't know but a guy can try. I've uploaded 3 days in a row! I'm a beast! Its not easy but you guys deserve it. Quote the end line and I'll do it again soon! I feel like shit right now. That rave was insane! Blasting music, getting grinded on left and right and a damn hangover!? Best night ever! I'm gonna go back to sleep but I set an alarm so I could upload this. The things I do fro you guys and gals. I love all of you and I hope you enjoyed. See you on the next one, I'm out! "A Kittens Dragon" will be uploaded next! I love you! Later!**

 **-David115**


End file.
